1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reproducing a three-dimensional (3D) sound field, in particular, to a method and apparatus for reproducing a 3D sound field, adaptively, to a loudspeaker array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with development of a three-dimensional television (3DTV) and an ultra-high definition television (UHDTV), a technology for reproducing a 3D sound field is commanding attention.
In general, a 3D sound field may be reproduced using a multiple loudspeaker array. When a multiple loudspeaker array is used, a loud speaker array system may include a plurality of continuous sound sources, or may include a plurality of uniformly distributed discrete sound sources.
In particular, a conventional apparatus for reproducing a 2D sound field such as a 5.1 channel speaker, a 7.1 channel speaker, and the like, and a conventional apparatus for reproducing a 3D sound field such as a 10.2 channel speaker, a 12.2 channel speaker, a 22.2 channel speaker, and the like may use a non-uniformly distributed loudspeaker array.
However, when a loudspeaker array is non-uniformly distributed, a conventional method of reproducing a sound field may involve an apparatus for reproducing a sound field that is unstable and has a degraded localization performance.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that stably reproduces a sound field, irrespective of a distribution of a loudspeaker array.